Current packet-based communications systems utilize packets that make up a media stream that passes through routers and/or switches as the media stream traverses from its point of origin endpoint to its final destination endpoint. Each router/switch through which the packets pass potentially introduces jitter to the packets of the media stream. Different types of media streams are prioritized as a function of their susceptibility to degradation based on jitter. The most time sensitive media streams typically are the most susceptible to degradation from jitter. For example, voice packets are typically more time sensitive than video packets, which, in turn, are typically more time sensitive than electronic mail packets. As a result, the priority of the packets will be marked accordingly. Packets are given a priority by the originating endpoint. It is the originating point that assigns the priority to the packets. There could be however a scenario where routing or switching is done in such a way that the router knows that the packet contains voice versus video versus email. The routers and switches receiving these types of packets will typically be configured to give higher priority to the voice packet over the video and the electronic mail packets while the video packet will likely be given a higher priority than the electronic mail packet. Thus, packets at a router awaiting transmission from the router will be scheduled for transmission based on the priority associated with the type of each packet awaiting transmission.